An embodiment relates generally to road recognition.
Vision-imaging systems are used in vehicles for enhancing sensing applications within the vehicle such as clear path detection systems, object detection systems, and other vision/positioning systems. Such systems may be used to autonomously or semi-autonomously control the vehicle through steering systems, throttle control, braking control, or even utilized for lane departure warning systems.
Various techniques may be utilized for identifying a clear path for object detection. Typically, each respective technique has attributes which provide advantages in certain respects. Utilizing more than one technique would offer enhanced detection of the clear path, but would also increase the processing time for determining the clear path.